1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a roadway barrier with restraining system and a method for its installation, and in particular to such a roadway barrier with restraining system and method of installation for resisting lateral movement from roadway vibration forces, temperature changes and vehicular impacts while allowing sufficient longitudinal movement for thermal expansion and contraction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many roadway barriers in use today are rigid structures installed between opposing lanes of traffic to prevent head-on collisions. Often, they consist of a plurality of preformed sections of reinforced concrete. These sections are positioned in tandem on the roadway by crane or similar device and then secured together, end to end, by means of steel or like channel beams affixed with bolts or studs extending laterally through the preformed concrete sections.
Most barrier systems in use today rely solely on the weight of this system as the means of keeping the barrier in place and correctly aligned. However, these systems incur realignment maintenance costs, because they move in response to thermal expansion and contraction, roadway vibration forces and vehicle impacts.
Identification of Objects of the Invention
The principal object of the invention is to maintain the alignment of existing roadway concrete barrier systems at their plan locations, restricting lateral movement from roadway vibration forces, temperature changes and vehicle impact forces while allowing longitudinal thermal expansion and contraction.